


So much better

by Qwerty1



Series: Coal Hill Academy for peculiars [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, kind of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: Rose reflects on how her life has changed since she got to the Academy.





	So much better

The Doctor slowly walks backwards, the soft sand not making a single sound as it sinks down below his feet. He’s got all his focus and attention on Rose. The blonde is tied to the end of the rope he’s holding, just floating in the air above him. Her arms are hanging freely by her sides and she looks pretty relaxed. 

Rose realizes how very odd the situation might look if anyone could see them right now: a young man pulling a flying girl after him by a rope. Anyone who isn’t peculiar, that is. For a peculiar person, someone flying isn’t weird at all. Especially if they’ve spent a lot of time around other peculiars. Normals, on the other hand… 

Rose used to be like that: a not a normal, obviously, but someone who knew close to nothing about the peculiar world. Growing up, the few friends she had were all normals. She barely even knew there was a term for someone like her. Even less that there was a place for someone like her to learn about herself and what she can do. She knew what she could do of course, she just never thought it was anything useful or special. 

Rose automatically grabs the rope wrapped around her as a strong wind passes, making her body sway from side to side. Her hair has blown in front of her face, and she shakes her head in an attempt to get the blond strands out of the way. 

Down on the ground, the Doctor’s stopped walking. He’s just standing there, looking up at her.   
“What?” Rose asks.   
“Hm?”  
“It just looks like you are thinking.”  
He nods.   
“Yeah, I guess I am.”  
“What about?”  
He smiles.   
“You.”  
“Aww, you are so cheesy.”   
“And you love it!”  
“Who says I do?”

Instead of replying to her teasing, the Doctor gives the rope a small but rough jank. Rose shierks as her body is pulled down towards him.   
“Hey!” she calls, laughing.   
He is laughing as well. It’s a sound she absolutely adores. 

It’s been a long day. It started with lessons on the different types of peculiarities that involves the ability to fly - Rose was more than a little proud when Clara mentioned her name as an example - and then her and Amy volunteered to help put together the new swing set in the garden. Not that Rose would claim it was hard to put together a few screws, but at that time she was still mentally tired from the intake of all the information. And, a relaxing moment at the beach was something both Rose and the Doctor felt they needed. 

For Rose, it’s a literal opportunity to stretch her legs. Or at least her feet. She might be used to it, but walking around in lead shoes all day isn’t at the top of anyone’s list of things they enjoy doing. Floating with just a rope around her waist allows her to move and feet and wiggle her toes without all that added weight. It’s really nice, honestly. Her first few times in the air like this was pretty scary, but now she’s learned that it’s perfectly safe and that she can just relax up there without any trouble. 

And the Doctor. She’s learned to really trust the Doctor. With her life, actually. But, then again, trust is just a side-effect of love. Which is what she feels for that handsome, idiotic, adorable dork below her: love. She didn’t really know what she expected when she arrived at the Coal Hill Academy, but she did not expect to fall in love. 

When she thinks about it, Rose realizes she didn’t expect anything. She had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. And look at her now: she’s come so far. She’s learnt to believe in herself, and what she can do. She’s got more knowledge than she ever thought she would have, and she’s seen things she never thought she would see. 

Life isn’t what she thought it would be a few years ago, honestly. It’s so different. 

And so much better.


End file.
